


Feline Good

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Roman gives Patton cat ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Roman gives Patton cat ears and some other gifts.





	Feline Good

The happiest day of Patton’s life was when Roman gave him cat ears. No, it wasn’t a stupid headband with fake ears, it was actual functional ears that were attached to Patton’s head. They moved with Patton’s emotions. It was something Roman noticed while they were watching a movie. Roman was thankful it wasn’t a musical, it would’ve been fairly obvious that he was staring at Patton the entire time.

As Logan and Virgil decided the next movie, Roman moved to whisper in Patton’s ear. It occurred to him that for the cat ears to work, his magic took away Patton’s real ears. He whispered to Patton, “Hey Pat, do you want to cuddle?” Patton’s ears shot up. “Of course Roman!” They shifted around till Patton was in between Roman’s legs. Roman couldn’t be bothered to watch the movie. He rather play with Patton’s hair and ears. 

Patton shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It’s not that he didn’t like what Roman was doing, but he rather not be hard in his jeans in front of Logan and Virgil. It was really hard not to. Sweet Roman stroking his hair and ears, hand in his hair gripping it to move his head and nip at his neck, and his other hand trailing down to rub his thigh. At this point Patton was trying his best not to whine out loud.

Virgil fell asleep on Logan. Which, in all honesty, was the purpose of movie night. “I’m taking Virgil upstairs.” Logan said has he carried his sleepy boyfriend up to Logan’s room. Patton thought Logan and Virgil always cuddling in Logan’s room was cute. Logan’s room didn’t have a negative effect on Virgil, it actually had a positive and grounded one. At the sound of Logan’s voice, Roman moved to just hug Patton. Patton yelled out “Okay, good night Logan!”

“Patton, would you like to continue or stop?” Roman moved his hand to lightly squeeze the bulge in Patton’s jeans. “Mmm...” Patton darted his tongue out to lick his lips, “...please Roman.” “Can I take you to my room? I have a surprise for you.” They both practically sprinted to Roman’s room. 

Roman opened the door to reveal the softest looking bed Patton’s ever seen. He walked in, in awe. Patton didn’t get to look at much. Roman twirled him to where he could kiss him, lift him up by the thighs, and pin Patton against the wall, cocks slightly as they made out. “Would you like to keep the ears?” Roman whispered when they broke away. Patton nodded furiously. He wanted to keep them forever, but most importantly right now.

Roman put Patton back on his feet. “Well, then I have a surprise for you!” Roman pull from behind his back, seemingly out of nowhere, a black collar with light blue ribbon around it, the front having a pretty bow on it and the ring having a heart pendant that read Patton. He loved it immediately. “Can I put it on you?” “Yes, you can Roman,” He was already so fond of the gift. It was surprisingly soft against his throat. Patton made a pleased sound when Roman clicked it into place. “I have something else for you, but you need to be on the bed.” “How do you want me Ro?” “Head pressed into the pillows, arms by your head leading on your elbows, back arched, butt in the air, and legs spread on your knees.” He whisked away their clothing and along preformed a cleaning spell. He smacked Patton on the butt, “Now get into position, I have to get some stuff.”

Patton got into position and when he laid his head on the pillow he almost fell asleep. It was so comfortable and he didn’t really mind just being on display. When Roman came back it felt like he was gone forever. Patton was half asleep, but never moved from the position that Roman wanted him in. He was very relaxed. 

Roman walked back in quietly and had his plan stop a little short as he saw Patton. He looked so cute. One ear leaning on the pillow and the other one in a normal position. Roman could tell that was a tell-tale sign of a very sleepy and relaxed cat. He put the tail butt plug in between his legs so he wouldn’t feel it and anticipate it. He popped open the bottle of lube as quietly as he could to not disturb Patton and put some on his first two fingers. He knew Patton could take them both, so he plunged both of them into his ass.

Patton moaned and purred when he felt Roman’s fingers go inside of him. Roman moved to whisper into Patton’s ear, “Would you like more, kitten?” Patton purred and licked his lips, “Please Roman.” Roman worked him open until he was sure Patton would be comfortable when he inserted Patton’s other gift. Roman lean in to bite Patton’s butt and immediately kissed it. Roman pulled his fingers out, which caused Patton to whine but he moaned when the butt plug was inserted. “Patton wiggle your butt.” This caused Patton to giggle, but as the tail swished and touched his thighs Patton gasped, “You got me a tail?” He couldn’t contain the excitement in his question.

“Do you like it?” “Oh my god, I love it.” Roman moved Patton to where Patton was sitting on his lap and he kissed him. His ears pointed back and sprung back up when Roman whispered in his ear, “It’ll be easier to fuck you later, but for now... I want you in between my legs and sucking my dick.” Patton almost scolded him for such filthy language, but he was already so turned on he decided against it.

Roman moved to sit on the pillows and but his back against the headboard. Patton moved to be between his legs. He takes the head in his mouth and sucks slightly and just listens to Roman take a sharp breath. Patton darts his tongue out to lick the slit and hears Roman grunt in the back of his throat. Patton doesn’t feel the need to deep throat Roman, at least not tonight, so he stays at the head of his dick and just kitten lick and suck on it. He loves as he plays with Roman, hearing Roman get slightly louder the longer it goes.

Patton doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he hears Roman’s wrecked voice say “Patton stop.” He gives one last lick and kisses the head. He looks up to Roman lovingly. “I’m so close Pat, can I fuck you?” Patton just smiles and nods. They both switch positions. 

Patton now lying on his back surrounded by the soft pillows and Roman hovering over top of him. Roman gives Patton one short kiss on his lips, he pulls the butt plug out and quickly replaces it with his dick. Patton moans and throws his head back. “Please Roman, move.” As Roman makes a damn near brutal pace, it doesn’t take long for Patton to cum in between them. As Patton tightens around him, he cums in him. Then an idea clicks in his head. Roman quickly removed his dick and in the same motion replaces the butt plug back into Patton. Patton looks up at Roman with his eyebrows creased. “I want you to hold it for me...” Roman kisses Patton’s forehead, “Is that ok?” Patton nods, truth be told he loves holding his boyfriend’s release inside of him. Roman moves to clean up the cum that was splattered between the two of them. He cuddles Patton in a big spoon embrace and anticipating round two when Patton wakes up. For now, he’s content with sleeping and cuddling with Patton.


End file.
